Beast Boy: The Path to Power
by Johnsmythe58
Summary: As Beast Boy starts to feel neglected, a lab accident suddenly changes him into a powerful saiyan warrior! Follow Beast Boy as he reinvents himself and his identity among the Titans. I do not own Teen Titans or DBZ.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, in addition to my story on Robin, I decided to write a story on Beast Boy. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to my reviewers and followers on my other stories and Shadowjack12345 and mad dog-13 for giving me tips and inspiring this story. For everyone who has read my other stories Robin's new powers and Gohan's First Day, this story will be more serious and will move a bit more slowly, hopefully more like an actual novel.

* * *

Prologue: Losing then Gaining

Through all of his short life, Beast Boy had been too weak to make a difference, too weak to protect his friends and family. Even after he gained his powers from the Sakutia virus, Beast Boy was still too weak to save his parents.

* * *

8 years ago

A little boy with fair skin and blonde hair ran through the African jungle, chasing after a green monkey. Screeching and howling, the monkey was running for its life as the boy chased after it. The monkey quickly scampered up a tree with the little boy following. Although the little boy only wanted to play with the monkey, the monkey thought he was a predator.

As the monkey hid in the top branches of the tall tree, the little boy drew closer and closer.

"Mr. Monkey! Where are you?" cried the little boy as he climbed the tree. Slipping while climbing, the boy accumulated many bruises, scrapes, and cuts as he went up the tree. As he approached the monkey's hiding spot, the monkey reacted purely out of instinct. Trying to protect its own life, the monkey bit down hard on the little boy's arm. The boy screamed and fell 20 feet from out of the tree.

The scream was heard for miles through the quiet jungle. As frightened birds flew out of the jungle in huge flocks, Marie and Mark Logan, two wildlife biologists looked worriedly at the tree line from their small hut. Knowing that they were the only ones for miles around, they frantically packed some medical supplies and ran out into the jungle.

Meanwhile, the little boy, better known as Garfield Logan, the 7-year-old son of Marie and Mark Logan, laid still on the ground after he fell from the tree. He was dehydrated and was losing massive amounts of blood from his injuries. After 3 hours of searching, Marie and Mark finally stumbled upon their lost child.

"Garfield! We were so worried! Are you okay?" asked Marie. When Garfield did not answer, the Logans began to realize the seriousness of their predicament. Without wasting any time, they rushed Garfield back home for medical treatment. Even though Garfield had lost a lot of blood, he did seemed as if he would make it. It was nothing that a blood transfusion, few bandages, and a few antibiotics.

However, it was on the 2nd week into Garfield's recovery that changed his life forever. Garfield physically felt fine that morning and was about to join his family for breakfast when he suddenly collapsed. Worried, Garfield's parents put him into the makeshift hospital bed. They noticed that he had a high fever and that his skin began to turn a pale green. Frantically, Mark Logan attempted to find a cure while Marie took care of Garfield. Garfield's prognosis was devastatingly short. Without a cure, he would only live for about 3 days. On the 3rd and final day, Mark finally stumbled on a potential untested cure made of a serum from the green monkey that bit Garfield.

With no time to test it, Mark quickly injected the serum into Garfield's arm. Almost immediately, Garfield's symptoms were alleviated. However the cure came at a high cost. As Garfield's DNA was overwritten by the monkey's, his skin eventually turned completely green, his fingernails turned into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs. Loathing his new appearance in bouts of self-denial, Garfield would refuse to talk to anyone or even eat and sleep.

After about 3 weeks, Garfield was still sulking in a session of self-pity when a large snake came out of the jungle, ready to attack his parents. Without thinking, Garfield leaped up and turned into a mongoose while devouring the snake. His parents came out of the house to see a green mongoose eating the remains of a dead snake. The Logans were surprised to see a green mongoose, but were even more surprised to see the mongoose turn back into Garfield.

* * *

1 year later

The Logans were going to take a boat a few miles down a river to meet up with another family of biologists. However, they didn't realize that they had started boating down the wrong river until they saw a huge waterfall.

"Garfield!" Marie shouted over the roar of the falling water. "I need you to turn into a bird and fly to shore so that you can get help for Mommy and Daddy okay?" Realizing the urgency of the situation, the 7 and a half year old Garfield wordlessly obeyed. After flying for a few hours, he realized that no one was around for miles and that no help would come. Giving up, Garfield returned to the waterfall only to find that his parents had fallen over the edge! Garfield turned into a seal and dove into the water to find if either of his parents had survived. Instead, he found only a large mass of blood, guts, and gore. Sickened, Garfield threw up and vowed never to eat meat again.

Garfield returned to his family's campsite and gathered whatever supplies he could muster and set out.

* * *

2 years later

After wandering for several years in the wilderness, Garfield finally passed out from hunger and thirst, a small tribe had taken him in. Most of the tribe had avoided him because of his green appearance. However, the village elder showed him pity and took him in. There, Garfield learned combat wisdom and herbal medicine. However, when the elder suddenly died, the village blamed the green-skinned boy for spreading disease and chased him out the village with sharpened spears.

* * *

3 years later

A 13-year-old Garfield had sneaked into a Doom Patrol hideout in Africa. Having heard legends of their heroism, Garfield decided that he wanted to join them and use his powers to protect the innocent. Easily bypassing all the security in the hideout, Garfield waited for the heroes to return. When the heroes found Garfield, he was calmly waiting for them at the kitchen table. Taken aback by the young teen's brashness, they immediately attacked him. After putting up a good fight, Garfield lost and was nearly thrown out the hideout. However, Elast-girl begged Mento to pity the young boy.

However, within a year, Beast Boy quickly grew bored and weary of the Doom Patrol's military-like structure. He hated Mento's constant berating and emphasis on all work, no play. One day, Beast Boy packed his few belongings, left a note, and escaped from a Doom Patrol base in the U.S.

* * *

A few days later

A 14-year-old Garfield took up a few acting stints and barely managed to scrape by. He was adopted by an uncle, Nicholas Galtry, for a few months, but quickly ran away from his torturing, cruel uncle. Soon after Garfield's flight from home, Galtry died of a heart attack, and Beast Boy was once again left homeless. After ending up in Jump City, Beast Boy became a founding member of the Teen Titans with Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg after rescuing Starfire from the Gordanians.

* * *

4 years later, Present Time

An 18-year-old Beast Boy was bored, sitting in Titans Tower. Due to the recent influx of missions that did not require his expertise, the green teen had been put on the reserve list. With nothing to do, Beast Boy decided to go to the Jump City museum of natural history. At the museum, he immediately searched out the section of human fossils. While he acted stupid and unintelligent around the other Titans, Beast Boy was actually quite intelligent. His parents both had PhD's and he had picked up his formal schooling in secret. He simply wore a mask to hide his true pain, the pain of not being able to help his parents and friends when they most needed him.

Beast Boy used his Titans privileges to get into a lab to watch an experiment on gene splicing. That day, they were supposed to splice some DNA from a human into a frog to see if the frog would develop human attributes. However, the frog had disappeared, and Beast Boy was checking out the receptacle for the frog when the scientists turned on the splicing machine. A bolt of DNA lightning hit Beast Boy straight in the chest. Beast Boy instantly collapsed into a coma and was taken to the hospital.

Worried, all the Titans came to visit their beloved green friend. However, their friend was soon green no longer. In about 2 weeks, Beast Boy's skin went from a forest green to a sun-tanned color. His eyes turned from a deep green to onyx black. And finally, his hair, which used to be gelled, became pitch black and naturally spiky.

After those two weeks, Beast Boy made an astounding recovery. After only two weeks, he had not only woken up from a coma, but had also regained his ability to walk and even run the next day. As a consequence of his quick recovery, his appetite increased to astounding. After only three weeks, Beast Boy was fully rehabilitated with no sign that he had ever been in a coma.

Eagerly, Beast Boy returned to Titans Tower to rejoin the active list. On the first indication of a mission, Beast Boy eagerly suited up in his Doom Patrol uniform and set out with his friends to handle Cinderblock. Shouting insults and leading the charge, Robin leapt forward with a flying sidekick to Cinderblock's face. The other Titans followed, each hitting the concrete monster with all that they could. All but one Titan managed to contribute to the fight. That one Titan was Beast Boy. Since losing the green pigmentation in his skin, Beast Boy found that he no longer had the ability to change into different animals! Out of pure frustration at losing his powers and for being cooped up for so long, Beast Boy singularly charged Cinderblock and delivered a devastating punch to the face.

The other Titans watched in awe and the hit forced Cinderblock away a few hundred feet. Realizing his new-found strength, Beast Boy picked up a car and used it as he would a giant club. He brutally smashed Cinderblock with the car until the villain finally collapsed with exhaustion. Too stunned to say anything, the other Titans simply stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Well, I guess that's a job well done." said Beast Boy trying to break the silence. Wordlessly, Raven, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg ushered Beast Boy back to Titans Tower for tests. After several hours of broken needles and tests later, Robin and Cyborg determined the cause of Beast Boy's new-found strength: his DNA. Beast Boy had acquired some sort of alien DNA, which had overridden his weaker animal DNA. As a consequence, Beast Boy had gained a set of completely unknown powers with super strength invulnerability rivaling a Kryptonian's being some of them. Initially, they suspected that Beast Boy had somehow gained Kryptonian DNA, they tested Beast Boy for Kryptonite sensitivity, but Beast Boy didn't react to Kryptonite, and in fact, seemed to get stronger around any form of Kryptonite.

Finally exhausting the Tower's resources, the Teen Titans gave up. Now that Beast Boy had become the strongest toughest member of the Titans, he was reinstated on the active roster as possibly one of the most valuable Titans.

* * *

Well, that was probably the longest chapter I've ever written. For those of you who haven't figured it out by now, Beast Boy has become a saiyan (the DBZ type). He won't immediately go super saiyan, but will slowly discover all his new powers. I'd love to see your feedback on this story, so please review. I take every review seriously and usually reply via Private Message. If you have any requests for this story, please let me know via Private Message.

Until next time,

Johnsmythe58


	2. Ch 1: The Demonstration

Welcome back to this my first novel-like story. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys really made my day. My dialogue and flow could use some improvement. Note: I've portrayed Beast Boy as a more mature 18 year old that still likes to have fun. Anyways, onto the chapter.

* * *

Ch. 1: The Demonstration

It had officially been two weeks and three days since the lab accident and three days since Beast Boy's awesome display of strength. In those three days, the Titans had enjoyed a peaceful interlude. On the third day, all was quiet throughout Titans tower until the familiar Klaxons roused everyone from their sleep at five in the morning.

"Whoever the heck is interrupting my beauty sleep is really gonna get it today!" shouted Cyborg from the hallway.

The Titans rushed out of their bedrooms and into the main room as Robin pulled up the criminals on the monitor.

"Titans, it's the HIVE 5!" shouted Robin. "They're robbing the museum and generally causing public mayhem! The HIVE 5 isn't that big of a deal, so Cyborg, you're in charge, and take Beast Boy and Starfire to deal with those losers! Titans go!"

Not knowing whether to feel happy that he finally got a mission or insulted by Robin's implied backhanded compliment, Beast Boy went down to the garage and got into the T-car with Starfire and Cyborg. Cyborg gunned the engine and floored the gas pedal.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

After enduring Cyborg's maniacal driving for a good half an hour, Beast Boy desperately got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. Up ahead, he saw the HIVE "trying" to be supervillains and generally making fools out of themselves. Without their leader Jinx, Gizmo had taken over, and frankly having a 5-year-old lead a group of teenagers was not the best idea. When the HIVE saw the Titans approach, they were thoroughly insulted.

* * *

"So the snot munchers think they can take us down without their full force? HIVE 5, let's give it to them!" shouted Gizmo.

Cyborg sent Starfire after Billy Numerous and See-More while he went after Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo, leaving Beast Boy with the dumb brute Mammoth. Letting out an animalistic scream, Mammoth charged straight for Beast Boy. Mammoth must have noticed that Beast Boy was no longer a skinny green kid, because he suddenly stopped, confused.

"Yes, I'm still Beast Boy you idiot!" he shouted. Finally catching on, Mammoth resumed his bull charge at me and time seemed to slow down for Beast Boy. He felt an incredible chill run down my spine as he watched Mammoth run at him in slow motion. It was then that he realized that his new alien DNA had enhanced his reflexes in addition to giving him super strength. Easily side-stepped Mammoth, Beast Boy experimentally threw a light punch at Mammoth's jaw. Surprisingly, his punch threw Mammoth back a few feet. Beast Boy quickly realized out that if he didn't hold back his Kryptonian level strength, he could seriously injure Mammoth. So instead of beating him to a bloody pulp, Beast Boy simply side-stepped Mammoth's swings a few times and delivered a few more light punches to Mammoth's face. Every time Mammoth missed, Beast Boy shouted insults and taunts, making Mammoth extremely angry. After side-stepping Mammoth's fifth charge, Beast Boy put a little more strength into his punch and hit Mammoth back a good one hundred feet. In the process, Beast Boy knocked him out cold. After binding up Mammoth, Beast Boy waited for Starfire and Cyborg in the T-car and waited for the inevitable quick victory.

* * *

Another 30 minutes later

Cyborg and Starfire were clearly having trouble with their foes. Gizmo had clearly upgraded his technology and Kyd Wykkyd had obviously gotten faster at teleporting. Cyborg was running low on power from using his sonic cannon so much but doggedly refused to give up. Meanwhile, Starfire was tiring as she could not keep up with Billy Numerous' newly improved duplication powers and See-More's stronger eye-beam.

Sighing, Beast Boy exited the car, ready to take on Kyd Wykkyd. Even though the Titans West had not worked as a team for quite a while, Cyborg and Beast Boy understood each other well on the battlefield. When Beast Boy approached him, he motioned for the saiyan to take on Kyd Wykkyd while he would handle Gizmo. Wordlessly, Beast Boy turned to face Kid Wykkyd. With his newfound reflexes, The former changeling found that Kyd Wykkyd's teleporting was unbelievably slow. Beast Boy simply waited for him to teleport to a location before throwing a lightning-fast punch to his face. Beast Boy almost forgot to pull the punch until the last second, so he accidentally sent Kyd Wykkyd back a good 1000 feet through an old building. Wide-eyed, all the participants in the battle turned to face him. Without hesitating, Beast Boy took advantage of the situation and rushed Billy Numerous. Too surprised to react, the Billy's stood frozen, allowing our favorite saiyan to take out 3 at a time. Panicked, the remaining Billy's tried to multiply faster as in response, but quickly exceeded the 100 Billy max. Exhausted, he fell down. Billy's quick defeat snapped everyone back into battle mode. Once again bored out of his mind, Beast Boy went to the T-car to take a nap after tying up Billy Numerous.

After 2 hours, Cyborg and Starfire returned to the T-car bloody and bruised. They had taken the entire HIVE 5 to jail while Beast Boy took his nap. See-More's eye-beams had taken a toll on Starfire while Gizmo's prodding and poking had taken a toll on Cyborg. Exhausted and impressed, the Titans drove back to Titans Tower in silence. They were simply too awed by Beast Boy's performance to say anything.

* * *

Location: Titans Tower

As we got back to Titans Tower, Cyborg immediately reported to Robin what happened, and Robin immediately called the saiyan down to the lab to conduct tests. In addition to his Kryptonian level strength, Cyborg and Robin found that Beast Boy had developed enhanced reflexes, fast enough to dodge bullets, and surprisingly, super-speed. After the tests, Robin called together an unscheduled training session to test the extent of the saiyan's new powers. They were supposed to work on sparring and technique, so Robin paired him with Starfire to learn how to utilize his new tired, Starfire wanted to test the full capabilities of Beast Boy's strength. Usually, Starfire lifted 50 tons as a good workout. What surprised her was the fact that he was not only able to surpass her, but also lift 100 tons without breaking a sweat. Now knowing Beast Boy's level of strength, Starfire then had him fight her in a sparring match. As Starfire moved at superspeed, the saiyan simply used his superior reflexes to block or dodge most of her shots. After about 5 minutes of pure frustration and missing, Starfire resorted to using Starbolts. Though, the green bolts of energy moved fast, Beast Boy was faster. He easily blocked and dodged most of the shots, with only a few shots actually making contact. Interestingly, Beast Boy was also surprised to learn that the starbolts had almost no effect on him. Even though Starfire was holding back, her starbolts usually stung and left minor burns. Now, the starbolts caused no sensation and left no burns at all.

Though tired, Starfire wanted to test the full capabilities of Beast Boy's strength. Usually, Starfire lifted 50 tons as a good workout. What surprised her was the fact that he was not only able to surpass her, but also lift 100 tons without breaking a sweat. Now knowing Beast Boy's level of strength, Starfire then had him fight her in a sparring match. As Starfire moved at super-speed, the saiyan simply used his superior reflexes to block or dodge most of her shots. After about 5 minutes of pure frustration and missing, Starfire resorted to using Starbolts. Though, the green bolts of energy moved fast, Beast Boy was faster. He easily blocked and dodged most of the shots, with only a few shots actually making contact. Interestingly, Beast Boy was also surprised to learn that the starbolts had almost no effect on him. Even though Starfire was holding back, her starbolts usually stung and left minor burns. Now, the starbolts caused no sensation and left no burns at all.

Taking advantage of his strength and speed, Beast Boy delivered a devastating roundhouse kick to Starfire's right shoulder. Unsurprisingly, Starfire was forcefully thrown into the wall, as shown by a huge web of cracks. She removed herself from the impact site and acted as if the hit were nothing, but Beast Boy could tell that his hit had rattled her. One more of those, and he could have knocked Starfire out.

Sensing that his girlfriend was exhausted, Robin had him move onto fighting Cyborg. Cyborg was a bit more versatile than Starfire as he had a number of gadgets at his disposal. Nevertheless, Beast Boy was able to utilize his new super-speed to dodge Cyborg's punches. Frustrated, Cyborg resorted to using his sonic cannon. The few shots that Cyborg landed were completely negated by Beast Boy's invulnerability. In fact, every shot that hit Beast Boy seemed to replenish his seemingly infinite stamina.

On the verge of victory, Beast Boy pushed his super-speed to the limit. Suddenly, as if he had run into a steel wall, Beast Boy collapsed. Concerned, his friends immediately rushed over to his side. Exhausted from his efforts, Beast Boy quickly passed out.

* * *

For all you readers familiar with the Dragon Ball universe, something similar happens to young Goku early on when he fights. All will be revealed in the next chapter. As always, please review if you can. Happy Holidays!

Johnsmythe58


End file.
